


Sleep

by kiiyoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, i don't know what's this, old work uploading it here just because, supposedly to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiyoe/pseuds/kiiyoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jongdae is hypheractive and Minseok is just too sleepy to follow his dongsaeng's wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Minseok's thoughts. Hope it's read-able ;u; I wrote this back in 2012 so... Also, I don't have a beta, so mistakes are all on me. Enjoy :)

 

 "Jongdae-ah, really, I'm really tired today" said Minseok, stretching his arms and yawning inmmediately after, while walking slowly towards his shared bedroom with Tao.

 

Jongdae coudn't help but pout, almost for a week he had seen his hyung really worn out, not showing smiles like he always used to. Only on interviews "Xiumin" acted  _so fucking cute_  -with some consequences for little Jongdae, but that's something he needed to deal alone-

He missed his cheerful Minseokie-hyung a lot. He missed his smile, the way Minseok's eyes shined brightly with apparently no reason, he missed watching him eat like a happy kid -ignoring the fact he kinda gets turned on when Minseok offers him some food, talking with his mouth full like "Do you want some of this for yourself?" and he swears he sees his hyung's wink everytime he does that-

Yeah. He missed Minseok-hyung, both the cutiepie and the flirting and provocative man too -there are some things one just can not deny, Kim Minseok was way manlier that his baby-face appearance showed.

 

But, back to the point. Today Jongdae was rather hyperactive -it didn't matter that EXO-M had just come back from recording another program, he was still full of energy  _at midnight_.

And that couldn't be so good.

At least not for Minseok.

 

"Sorry, hyung, Kris sent me here because he wants to be with Panda" 

 

Jongdae appeared in front of Minseok's bedroom, the older kinda expecting that his night companion would be the main vocal. 

 

_Just because it was logical, not because I wanted it, just clarifying._

 

Nevertheless, he let the younger one to step inside his room, not without letting out a long sigh. He knew perfectly that Jongdae was not even a bit sorry for coming into his room, and who knows what he could be thinking. That is a reason to worry for Minseok. Believe it or not.

 

"Well, I'm going to sleep, don't start playing videogames because we have early schedule tomorrow, Jongdae-ah" Minseok said as he saw him about to turn on his laptop

"But, Hyung~"

 "I said no, Kim Jongdae. Now, if you please, let me sleep, I would be grateful" the older said with a final voice, but was rather surprised that Jongdae didn't complain and just did as he said.

 

_Suspicious._

 

Minseok turned the lights off and tucked himself on bed, finally being able to rest after the hetic day he had. As he was about to close my eyes, he heard a faint whimper.

 

"Umph!" the opposite bed cracked a bit, and the "sleeping" figure moved on his sleep.

 

Minseok tried his best to ignore Jongdae's little whimperings, but it was getting hard to, as they were slowly getting on the side that should be called  _moans_  instead of whimperings. Not that Minseok hated them, instead, he was  _liking_  them. Which was the actual problem.

 

_...Shit. You're not getting turned on by your dongsaeng aka crush-of-a-lifetime-or-actually-about-a-year here, Kim Minseok. It doesn't matter that he sounds heavenly good with his oh-I'm-a-main-vocal voice. You're not, you're not, you're n-_

 

"Your friend down there disagree, Minseokie-hyung~" The older boy opened his eyes as wide as he could, totally surprised by Jongae's voice -and the fact that he was now in  _his_ bed instead of Tao's.

 

  _Wait. In which moment, hey, did I say that out loud, what!?_

 

"Shhh, It seems that you're not as sleepy as I thought you would be, unless  _something_  was bothering you" Jongdae said, with his voice a little deeper than the usual, something that Minseok didn't complain about,  _at all_.

 

Not with those slight movements that made Jongdae's low part and his to brush slightly. And those were slowly making the older crazy by the second.

 

_Well, two can play this game._

 

 "I wonder in which moment I woke up fully, thanks for priving me from sleep, Jongdae-ah" Minseok smirked, trying his best not to blush and having the upper hand; it seemed that his feelings towards the younger were actually mutual. 

 

"Not that you complain, right, hyung?" Jongdae said with a wider smirk as he was about to attack his hyung's neck, that was until Minseok decided to change positions and flipped them over.

 

_This is better. Way better._

 

"Now I don't complain at all, Dae" the older smirked evilly, enjoying his dongsaeng was starting to tremble slightly trying to get back to the initial position. Well, not for nothing Minseok was the strongest from this group.

 

"Yah! You're supposed to botto-ah!" Minseok stopped the younger's blabbering effectively with some butterfly kisses on the other's collarbone, getting some little moans in return.

 

"H-hyung, a-ah~ W-wait" Jongdae tried to stop his hyung for a bit. He was still not sure of something.

 

"Jongdae-yah?" Minseok stopped, looking at the boy under him and noticing his slightly insecure look

 

"H-hyung...this is not only because of me, r-right?"

 

Minseok smiled warmly at the younger boy. In times like this it shows how really soft and pure Jongdae was, not just a prankster but still a child on the inside. And that's what the older loved the most about the boy.

 

"No" Minseok said "I just want to tell you something if it helps...Kim Jongdae, I like you" The older saw how surprised Jongdae was and that lead him to continue "I like you in every single way: your smile, your voice, your body, your personality, even your past that I might not know well, we have time to know each other better, right? Just...I really hope you can accept my feelings as well"

 

Jongdae definitely didn't expect his hyung reciprocating his feelings, it was just so surreal and too good to be true for him. Also, it was not in his plans to be about to tear up as his hyung said such beautiful words. Nope, Kim Jongdae was /not/ starting to tear up.

 

"T-this is not a dream, right? Please, Minseok-hyung, tell me you're real and telling me the truth, not just because I love you, please"  the main vocal answered, with his voice about to crack. His heart was beating so loudly that he was afraid his hyung would hear it. Was this too much for him?

 

"Although you interrupted my sleep, I assure you this is not a dream, Kim Jongdae" Minseok said and he continued, now smiling gently. "Words are just not enough to describe how I feel about you. My heart races fast, invisible butterflies on my stomach, that nervousness that I always have around you when you look directly in my eyes...really, I didn't know I could love someone in such a way I love you. I love you, I love you, and I won't be tired eve if I have to repeat it a million times, I  lov-"

 

The older didn't get to finish as Jongdae kissed him with such passion he didn't know the younger had, and he couldn't help but just melt into the kiss. This was totally worth losing his sleep.

 

"I love you too, Minseok-hyung" Jongdae said after their kiss, separating themselves just a bit "I really love you a lot lot lot lot~" he finished, with the widest of smiles and his crinkling eyes.

 

MInseok laughed at, now  _his_ Jongdae's childness, but then remembered something, smirking at the memory of moments ago.

 

"Now I wonder where that sexy boy that was trying to seduce me with his moans went~" the older said casually, grinning at the younger boy, as he traced his index finger dangerously on the other's chest and collarbones.

 

"Please enjoy your last minutes of dominance hyung, because that boy is about to come back" Jongdae changed the positions between them, now having Minseok under him.

 

"Oh, really? I don't think only one round would be satisfying. You woke me up, now I don't think  _you_ will be getting some sleep in a while, dear"

 

_Does he even know how much I wanted to be like this with him? How much I love him?_

 

"I wasn't planning to just  _sleep_ with you either, hyung" Jongdae smiled, just a few inches near to his hyung's lips "And, by the way...this is not just sex, this is  _love-making_ "

 

_Humm, maybe he does._

 

Minseok smiled before getting kissed oh-so-sweetly by his boy. He'll have to apologize to the other members for the noise tomorrow, but for now he'll engage into some more _pleasurable_ activities.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old fic of mine that I posted on AFF (Cha-Nana), just decided to put it here and edit some mistakes (I'll probably have mistakes here too, sorry oTL).


End file.
